


exhale

by tytracki



Series: scenarios [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytracki/pseuds/tytracki
Summary: you said yes because you liked cliches and yuta looked like a walking one, with his tattooed arms and dangling earrings he looked like the perfect bad boy that would break your heart and corrupt the good girl you were. a silly cliche.





	1. Chapter 1

here’s how it starts:

you meet nakamoto yuta on a friday night at one of seo johnny’s house parties. it’s after 2am and you’re just a little drunk, still sane enough to see the boy first mentioned get punched right in the face and definitely still sane enough to have a reaction that is not 1. laugh or 2. get your phone to take a picture of the whole scene.

you run to where it’s all happening and are met with yuta falling into your arms, quite literally, and the image of blood running down of his nose. you ask god why you always got stuck in these situations.

the thing is you’re not someone who comes to these parties, you like staying at home and watching movies and being the goody two shoes you are. you’re not someone who cleans blood out of a stranger’s face on a stranger’s bathroom. but here you are.

“listen, i’m not saying this because you’re helping me” yuta says, a grin on his face and you’re already rolling your eyes “but you’re really pretty, you know that?”

he had been flirting with you for the entire duration of the 5 minutes you had been inside this bathroom. you don’t know if he’s drunk, even after getting punched in the face, or if he’s just extremely shameless.

“you’ve said this three times already, but thank you” you reply, wiping the blood that had gotten into his neck with some baby wipes “i would say the same but you’re not looking that good with your beaten up face. do you usually get into fights?”

he shrugs and it pisses you off just a little. “sometimes. i would get into them all the time though if it meant you would take care of me after.”

you’re mad at yourself for blushing and even more mad that he notices it and giggles.

“do you say this to all the girls?”

“only the ones that look like you.” he’s smiling and you are sure you never saw someone look so good with bloody gums.

after you finish up cleaning him he thanks you and asks you out on a date. you say yes and blame it on being drunk, even if you knew that was a lie. you said yes because you liked cliches and yuta looked like a walking one, with his tattooed arms and dangling earrings he looked like the perfect bad boy that would break your heart and corrupt the good girl you were. a silly cliche.

it went nothing like that. even though he did corrupt you in some points, he treated you with a gentleness that you would never expect. he took you to ice cream dates and drives after midnight. he would kiss you softly every night after dropping you out on your house and would always make sure you were okay when you got just a little too drunk. he was perfect and you were completely infatuated.

——-

a calm song played as you finished applying your lipstick on you room’s vanity, a slight breeze hitting your face from the open window beside it. it was friday night, meaning yuta would come and pick you up on his old car and take you to johnny’s house.

you liked it, this routine you had created, going out, getting high out of your minds and then fucking on the backseat of his car or, if you got luck and his roommate was out, on his dorm room.

when you finally hear the sound of his too old car pulling up on your driveway you get your purse and move excitedly to meet him outside.

he greets you with a passionate kiss when you get inside the car and you can’t help but giggle against his lips. he always got like this when you hadn’t seen each other in a few days.

“did you miss me?” you ask, voice teasing.

“of course.” is his reply, along with a sweet smile. “what have you been up to these days?”

he starts driving then, the wind coming from the open window making your hair move a little. “oh, i have just been studying for that test i told you about. i really can’t stand reading about the cold war anymore” he lets out a chuckle to signal that he’s paying attention and decides to place a hand on your exposed thigh, the cold rings on his fingers making you shiver just a little. “what about you?”

“taeyong got a new car so we helped him get some stuff for it.”

“that’s nice. is he still going out with jaehyun?” taeyong was one of yuta’s closest friends and you ended up getting close to him as well. he was always so nice and kind to people around him that you felt drawn to him as soon as you met.

“yeah” yuta says, stopping at a red light and turning his attention completely to you now that he can. “they’ll probably be there tonight, so you can catch up with tae about it.”

you hum and he moves to press a peck against your coral painted lips, making you smile.

“you look good enough to eat tonight, baby.” he says against your mouth, giving you another peck.

“i can’t wait for you to do just that.”

———

you walk into the party hand in hand, a few eyes moving to you and you think what a sight you must be. yuta with his his intimidating face and all black outfit and you with the angelic face and pink dress on.

you know he likes the attention, how much he likes when his friends will look at you with desire in their eyes. it makes him proud that you’re all his and you feel that when his grip on your hand gets a little more tight.

“do you want to drink something or want me to get us some weed?” he asks, eyes focused on you.

“a drink would be nice.” you say, and he nods, telling you to go wait for him by the couch while he gets it.

there’s not a lot of people in the party, since johnny’s house is quite small and he prefers to have only his closest friends come over. as you walk to the couch you spot doyoung talking with some girl you never saw before and sicheng making out with jungwoo for your surprise.

“how did that happen?” you ask as soon as you find yourself on the couch placed on the middle of the living room. you sit besides taeyong, and he welcomes you by hugging you tightly. jaehyun is right next to him and he just laughs at your question.

“i’m pretty sure that was a dare.” mark’s voice comes from the floor, where he’s sitting down crossed leg and rolling a blunt. johnny is on the opposite side of him, with his own blunt already on his lips and a blissed out look on his face.

“i think they look cute” taeyong says just as yuta arrives, two drinks on his hands.

he hands you the cup with the orange content, probably something orange flavored and sits down beside you on the couch.

the conversation moves from the couples to gossips from around the town and by the time mark’s blunt is finished everyone has either moved to dance or is zoning out. your first drink and the two other ones you had after that gone and a pleasant buzz surrounds your mind.

“you having a good time, babyface?” he asks, moving a hand to your cheeks. you giggle at the nickname.

the song playing makes you feel like you’re floating on clouds and all you can do is nod at his question.

next thing you know he’s pressing his lips to yours, softly but you can almost taste his intentions. the taste of beer that lingers on his lips doesn’t bother you as much as it used to, instead you savor it, moving as close as you can to him and parting your lips to deepen the kiss.

you let out a quiet moan when his hand move down your dress, almost touching your heat and you whine against his lips. “fuck, are you really not wearing panties right now?” you look at him with the best innocent face you can muster and open your legs slightly more so he can feel you closer. you know people are staring but he has always been kind of an exhibitionist, and by the look he gives you you know he would fuck you right here if he could.

“is this your way of telling me you want me to fuck you, huh?” he’s still staring at you, so close that your lips are almost touching. his hands move from between your legs to your neck and you shiver. “wearing this cute little dress with nothing underneath it, you’re such a cute slut.”

“yes, i’m your slut.” the embarrassment of saying it out loud makes you blush and squirm under his gaze.

he smiles at that, like that’s his favorite thing to hear and presses another peck to your lips before moving up from the couch and grabbing your hand so you can follow him.

—

you feel the cold of the sink against your bare thigh, your already short dress had ridden up when yuta placed you there. you two had come to the bathroom upstairs and while this wasn’t the best place on earth to fuck you couldn’t care less when yuta’s lips were on yours.

he was kissing you the way he always did when he wanted to fuck you, slow but deeply. your tongues moved together, like you had all the time in the world, and the way he had a grip on your thighs made you let a moan.

“babyy” you whined against his lips, not knowing exactly what you were asking for. he moved down to kiss your exposed neck, pressing open mouthed kisses all over it and then sucking lightly on places you were sure would be bruised in the morning.

“what do you want, angel?” his hands on your thigh tapping it gently, signaling for you to open your legs. “you want me to eat you out? because i’ve been dying to taste you.”

as soon as you nod he drops to his knees and positions himself in between your open legs. his face moves closer to your pussy, fingers moving to separate your folds and he presses a teasing kiss to your clit. he always liked rilling you up with small touches before giving you what you want. but today it’s different, he’s probably too impatient to take his time so he wastes no time to start flicking his tongue over your clit.

a wave of arousal crashes into you and your hips rise, pressing your front closer to his face. he hums approvingly when your fingers move to grip at his hair and he stops his tantalizing licks to wrap his lips against your clit and suck.

“yuta, please” you grip on his hair grows tighter as your moan. you can feel him smirking against you before he’s pressing his tongue flat against your entrance, your arousal painting his tongue, and he licks all the way up to your clit again.

it takes no time for you to come when he inserts one, then two of his fingers inside of you and his tongue continues doing wonders. it crashes down on you and you barely have time to catch your breath before your hear the sound of his belt opening and he’s sliding into you raw, the way he likes it the most.

“fuck” he slides all the way out just to slowly move back in, his voice is barely a groan against your ear “you feel so good and you take me so well baby, it’s like your pussy was made just for me.”

yuta had a very particular way of talking to you when you were fucking. you feel like him taking your virginity made him very possessive over you when it came down to this. you loved it, the way he took care of you and would pound into you like crazy when you told him you were his.

the hand that is not holding you by your hips moves to your neck and your immediately search his eyes with yours, a pleading look on them. he gets the message and tightens his hold on your neck just a bit more but it’s enough to have you throwing your head back and letting out a silent moan. this is something new you had been trying so he’s always careful doing it, never pressing too hard but just enough to get you the sensation you like so much.

you know he’s close to come when he starts fucking you harder, his thrusts becoming more forceful. “come on baby, come for me.” it’s more of a plead than anything else.

it’s only when he constricts your breath a little more that you’re coming around him, clenching around his dick and an attempt to scream his name on your lips.

he releases his hold on your throat then and comes right after, inside of you and groaning loudly. you love the way he looks after he cums, cheeks painted pink and a blissed out look on his face.

you run you hand through his hair, getting him out of his daze and he finally removes himself from inside of you with a wet noise.

“you did so well, babyface.” he says while peppering kisses along your face.

he’s trying to clean the mess he made with what he found in the bathroom but it makes you squirm from the oversensitivity. “sorry, sorry, you’re all done. do you need to pee before we leave?”

“yeah, peeing after sex is a must.” he laughs and helps you get down from the counter.

-

*bonus

for someone who looks as intimidating as yuta, he sure sleeps like a little puppy. his lips are parted as he snores quietly and his hair is all messed up.

he had woken you up yesterday at who knows what time into the night, throwing rocks at your window so you’d let him in. when you did your heart dropped from your chest at the sight of blood on his lips and a the beginning of a purple eye.

this happened more often than you’d like, him getting into fights and then coming over to your place so you can fix him, just like you did the first time you met. he says it’s not so much about cleaning the blood but how you bring comfort to him.

you run a finger through his closed eye, that has become full purple now, and he shifts a little in his sleep. the arm he has around you waist bringing you closer. you know he’s almost half awake now, always the light sleeper, so when you move your fingers to brush his eyebrow the soft chuckle he lets out doesn’t surprise you.

“good morning, my angel.” he says, voice deep and raspy from sleep, a lazy smile on his lips.

you reply by pressing your lips to his, feeling his warmth swallow you whole as you press as close as possible. with the quiet of the room and just the small light coming from the closed curtain, you feel at ease and like nothing can touch you two.

“what should we do today?” it’s your question after you separate.

“i think we should stay in bed all day.” he’s still smiling and reciprocate it.

your ponder for a while, his hands moving to draw circles on your exposed hip. staying inside all day sounded perfect but you craved something more. “or we could go out and get acai bowls” you say, raising your eyebrows playfully “and then we can come back and stay in bed all day.”

he kisses you again, quickly this time and then moves to get up. “whatever you say, love of my life.”

you get up too, smiling dumbly at the pet name. it was funny how small things like this always made you feel on the clouds and with your heart full. it’s a relief that you know he feels the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you move to look at yuta again he has a tiny smirk on his face that makes your whole body tingle with want. this is not unusual, him showing you off to his friends, displaying you around only to show them what they could never get.

it’s saturday again which means you are at johnny’s house. there’s no party this time, just the six of his closest friends spread around the living room area sharing two blunts while some chill song that taeyong would definitely like if he was here too plays in the background. you liked the parties at johnny’s house, liked the free drinks and dancing and everything that came with it but this was much better.

mark says something from the floor that makes everyone laughs at but you don’t quite catch it, mind too cloudy to make up the words. you’re having a good time, already high out of your mind and enjoying the way yuta is drawing little circles on your exposed thigh. he always got too touchy when he smoked and you lived for the attention, for the little touches and for the way he got oh so desperate. you look his way for a kiss but his attention is somewhere else.

you follow the direction to where his eyes are glued and find doyoung sitting on the opposite side of the couch you are at, he has one of the blunts between his lips and his eyes are glued to your thighs, probably getting a glimpse at your baby pink panties. the dress you chose to wear was probably way too short but you liked it, liked the way yuta looked at you when you wore it.

yuta’s hand moves to the hem of the dress, pulling it up at little higher, just enough to tease doyoung and a blush spreads across your face. doyoung shifts slightly on the couch and only looks away when johnny tells him to pass the fucking blunt already.

when you move to look at yuta again he has a tiny smirk on his face that makes your whole body tingle with want. this is not unusual, him showing you off to his friends, displaying you around only to show them what they could never get. he liked when you wore outfits like these not only because you were beautiful but because of the way johnny’s eyes would stay on you just a little longer than usual. because of how mark would stutter when talking to you or how yukhei would offer for the tenth time that you had a threesome with him.

you couldn’t lie, you liked it too. all the attention and yuta’s possessiveness over you made you feel special.

“yutaa” you almost whine, trying to get his attention and when he finally looks at you there’s a smile on his newly pierced lips.

“what do you want baby?” he asks, tattooed hand moving to your cheek and rubbing his thumb softly.

the pout on your lips is childish but you always get like this with a little weed in your system, needy and almost desperate for his attention. by the way he smiles again you know he likes it. “a kiss, please.” is you answer.

“oh, i can do that.” he says, moving so close to you that you can smell his cologne that you love so much and then he’s kissing you.

the kiss starts innocent, just his lips moving slowly against yours but he seems to have different ideas. his hand falls down to your neck as he deepens the kiss, biting on your lower lip slightly to get a reaction out of you. the gasp you let out only makes it easier for him to slide his tongue inside of your mouth and in a second you’re moving yours against his.

a wolf whistle comes from somewhere in the room but you barely pay attention to it, yuta on the other hand smiles in the kiss. it only serves to rile him up even more, hand pressing harder on your neck and the whimper you let out only making him kiss you faster, with more passion.

it probably looks filthy, the way your tongues move together and how your dress must’ve ridden up by the way you tried to move impossibly closer to him. you are kneeling on the couch, one leg between his thigh and when his hands move to your hips, pressing you down so you’re completely sitting down on his thigh you let out a moan that is definitely too loud for the situation. it only makes yuta smirk.

he moves the thigh you are sitting on once and a wave of arousal suddenly goes through your body, making you hide your face on the crook of his neck, whining softly. you know there’s probably a wet patch forming on his black jeans from how thin your panties are. you wonder if he feels it too.

“aaw, is my baby getting shy?” he whispers the question in your ear but it’s loud enough that the whole room probably hears it. “you don’t have to be, the boys are enjoying the show quite a lot.”

you figured that doing this in a room full of straight men would get their attention but knowing for a fact that they were all paying attention makes you blush at the same time it makes another wave of arousal hit you. you turn your face to the side on yuta’s shoulder and you can see doyoung sitting there, his eyes blown out from lust and staring straight into you. you move quickly to hide your face again, the embarrassment too much for you to handle.

yuta runs a hand through your hair, trying to get you to look at him and when you finally do his eyes are soft and full of adoration. he helps you move you around so you’re properly sitting on his lap, your panties coming in on full display for him too see, with the wet patch on it and all.

“do you want to stop?” his question is genuine and you know he would stop everything right now and take you home if you said you wanted to. “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

you bite your lips and he runs his hand through your hair again, even if there’s other people in the room you feel safe in yuta’s hold. you think about him fucking you right here on this couch while all of your closest friends watch, think about all the filthy things he would say and do to you only to throw a show and let everyone know how well he treats you. the thought makes you clench around nothing and he seems to notice your state, lips moving to press kisses all over your neck.

“do you want it, baby? do you want me to fuck you in front of the boys?” he says between kisses “do you want to show them the slut you really are?”

his words make you shiver and you can only nod before his lips are on yours again, hand gripping your hips so tight that you are sure there’ll be bruises in the morning. you can feel how hard he is through your ruined panties, can feel how much he wants this and you feel a little bit of pride swelling on your chest because you are giving him this.

his hands go to the hem of your dress and he hikes it up so it’s bunching on your waist, leaving your ass on fully display. he kneads it softly a few times before his hand is coming in contact with it on a slap that makes your whole body arch in his hold and a moan fall out of your lips. “holy shit.” you hear mark whispering and you blush again, but this time you can’t help but smirk slightly too.

you move to press kisses along his exposed neck, making him groan slightly when you get a sensitive spot just under his ear. he wastes no time in moving one of his hand inside of your panties, a finger going straight to your entrance and collecting your arousal. “you’re so fucking wet, babyface.” his fingers move upwards, spreading your wetness around before he’s circling your clit in an agonizing slow motion “if i knew you would like this so much i would have done it much earlier. i bet the boys have been dying to see you like this.”

he continues his actions and you wish he would just fuck you already, but you know he won’t until you’ve come at least once so you do your best to get there as quick as possible. he laughs when you start rolling your hips on his hand and attends your quiet pleas by inserting one finger inside of you, but not moving it. “is my little slut desperate to get fucked, huh? are you going to beg for it like a good girl?”

“yes, please.” you stare into his eyes, pressing desperate kisses on his lips as he starts moving his finger with quick motions. “i want you to fuck me, daddy.”

you almost don’t use that name and you know yuta doesn’t care too much about it, preferring to hear you scream his name over something made up. but he knows you do it to throw on a show, to show the boys how filthy you really are, and that serves to make him want to drop you down this couch and fuck you like a madman, to show everyone who you belong to. but he maintains his composure and just inserts one more fingers inside of you and starts moving them so quick that your head starts spinning. it doesn’t take you long to come undone, vision going white as you throw your head back. 

you come back to yourself when you hear the metal noise of his belt being undone and in a blink of your eyes he’s pressing himself inside of you, stretching you so well that you both can’t help but sigh at the feeling. he moves to get your dress out and you lift your arms up to help him do it, only the small feeling of shame setting over you for being left in only your lingerie. he doesn’t press your further, being content with holding your breasts over your bra.

“come on, baby” he says, slapping your ass softly with his free hand “fuck yourself on my cock like the little slut you are.”

you start moving at his command, hands grabbing at his shirt and moans leaving your lips at how well he’s filling you up. you love feeling him fuck you raw, your pussy so full as you move up and down on his lap.

he keeps his hand on your ass, watching you as you fuck yourself on him, your eyes closed and lips reds from the kisses. you still look angelic to him, like you’re still the virgin he fucked for the first time a year ago, pussy so tight and too shy to ask for what you wanted. he loves how there’s a blush on your cheeks, like you are too embarrassed to be doing this, like you’re too pure and he’s corrupting you once again.

he mutters a low fuck when you sink down and he presses deep inside of you. your eyes open at his word and when you look at him he feels like he could come right there. he’s hit with a wave of adoration that’s unusual for the moment but he supposes it’s because of the memory of taking your virginity and because of what you’re doing for him right now. he thinks to himself that he would never want to lose you, that he couldn’t stand even the thought of being separated from you.

his hand move to the back of you head and he brings you closer so he can press his lips to yours, swallowing the moan that was about do come out of your mouth. “i love you so much, baby. you know this right?” he whispers, this time quiet enough that only you can hear it.

“i love you too, yuta.” you whisper back, forehead pressing against his. “so fucking much.”

that’s enough for him to grip you by the hip and start pounding into you so fast that in no time you’re coming all around him, clenching so tight that he grunts loudly at the feel of it. you come so hard that you see stars.

“please, come inside of me.” you beg him as he continues to pound into you and after that it doesn’t take him long to reach his end too, head going to the crook of your neck as he whines your name, spilling hot cum inside of you.

it takes you a moment to get back to your body and remember where you are. yuta removes himself from you and you whine at empty feeling you’re left with. he gets your dress for you and helps you get back into it. “come on, let’s go to the bathroom so i can clean you up and you can pee.”

you avoid the other boys eyes as yuta helps you get out of the couch and guides you to the bathroom.

after you’ve cleaned up he asks if you want to go back to the living room or just head home. you choose the last option, too embarrassed to face your friends after what just happened and he understands, kissing your nose softly before you move to his car.

doyoung dreams about you and your baby pink panties for a week straight.


End file.
